


Interlude: Choke

by saltandbyrne



Series: Stepbrothers [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Face-Fucking, Multi, Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Incest, Sub Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can’t feel his lips any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt asking for breathplay and voyeurism.
> 
> saltandbyrne.tumblr.com

Cas can’t feel his lips any more.

 

He knows they’re there, knows that Sam is rubbing a rough thumb over them as he gasps for air. His throat screams raw and his blood rushes in his ears.

 

“More, Sam.”

 

It’s a croak, jagged and rough just like the nasty grip Sam has on his hair. The air of Dean’s bedroom crackles over his lips, too cold against his swollen lips but Dean always likes it that way. His jaw throbs and the numb tingle in his lips teases at him, tickling. God, he’s drooling.

 

“He can take it.”

 

Dean’s voice is low and dangerous from across the room. He’s got one leg slung over the overstuffed arm of his chair, head tilted back as he strokes his cock like it’s a favor to all three of them.

 

“I know.”

 

Sam’s hands pry into his mouth, three fingers sweeping across his tongue. Sam can almost fuck his throat with those fingers now, after that tenth grade growth spurt had hit him hard and aching all over.

 

“He just looks pretty like this.”

 

Cas’ knees have been rubbed raw against Dean’s rug for the better part of an hour but Sam’s praise still makes him weak between his legs. Sam with his spit-drip cock tauntingly close to Cas’ face, Sam with those too-big hands in his mouth, knuckles straining too large under his skin because Sam is gonna grow up into something that’ll fuck Cas until he sees God. Sam with that Dean-kissed smile curling his mouth and slanting his eyes up, soft and open like Cas with his spit-streaked chest and his desperate, leaking dick really are the prettiest thing he’s seen all day.

 

“He looks prettier choking on your dick.”

 

No one argues with Dean, one because he’s right and two because he’s Dean and most importantly, because it goads Sam into pulling Cas back down onto his cock before Cas can even catch his breath.

 

God, his throat’s gonna feel fucked for days. Sam’s cock hammers into the back of it, slipping right past the distant memory of Cas’ gag reflex and lodging home. That growth spurt had been kind to more than Sam’s hands and he’s still got an inch left to fuck into Cas’ throat, cock scraping rough and Cas would smile if his mouth wasn’t stretched. Those secret bruises inside him are his favorites, the ones he can feel when he swallows or shifts in his seat at school.

 

In the blurring corner of his vision sits Dean, the tip of his tongue between his lips and that gorgeous cock in his hand as his eyes rake over his handiwork. Cas’ chest flutters, struggling for air in part but mostly purring under Dean’s hungry, undivided attention.

 

“Don’t come till you choke him out, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s pubes had come in lighter than Cas had expected. They scritch at his nose, a distant sensation that skates along the edge of his consciousness like the rope around his wrists or the panting breaths of Sam standing above him. Darkness creeps in around the edges, dripping inky as he lets his eyes focus on Sam’s rapt face.

 

His body struggles, some lizard-brain part of him that’s too stupid to know it can trust Sam and Dean with anything. Some tendril of satisfaction bobs to the surface as his vision starts to fade. Those wet, throat-fucked choking sounds have always been Dean’s favorite.

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck.”

 

This is oblivion, the slinking darkness gripping his throat and oozing into every empty corner of him until there’s nothing left.

 

That first breath is jarring, an icy grip on his heart as his eyes fly open. He sputters, coughing up the bitter taste pooled on his tongue.

 

Sam had still come in his mouth.

 

“Jesus fuck.”

 

Limbs still gloriously sluggish and Sam’s ever-ready grip holding him up, Cas licks at his lips just as he turns to see Dean. Chest flushed and his oddly handsome toes curling, he spills into his cupped hand.

 

Cas moans, tugging at his roped wrists and turning his blown-out, bliss-shot eyes up at Sam. His words are still a little too far away to use but Sam still nods.

 

He reaches behind Cas’ back but it’s not his wrists that get graced with Sam’s touch. Sam heaves all that school-yard strength under Cas’ shoulders and drags him, knee-scraped and lumbering to slump him in front of Dean like some broken, ecstatic martyr at his altar.

 

Dean’s hand is sticky-wet in front of his trembling lips and Cas might already be crying, he’s not sure. He just follows the lap of his cock-raw tongue to where it belongs.

 

“Swallow it all and we’ll do it again.”

 

Cas closes his eyes and takes everything they give him.

 


End file.
